I Love a Rainiy Night
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Everyone knew Sara unconsiously started to sing, but what about dancing; and what happens when Grissom is called to pick up Sara from a bar? Will be GSR. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I can still pretend they are…

**A/N:** I heard this song that I can't help but sing along and dance to (which I'm sure looks really funny in the car), that sparked the idea for this story.

The song is 'I Love a Rainy Night', by Eddie Rabbit.

**Rainy Night**

Gil and Sara had driven out to a local bar that played mostly country music. Sara privately mused that Nick would have loved to be here with them if it wasn't his night off. He loved it since it reminded him of his Texan roots. Country music is all that he listened to and it seemed to Sara, he might have thought there was no other style of music. Sara could hear the music from the parking lot and mentally agreed that it wasn't _all_ bad. They had stepped up to the bar after flashing their identification and were now waiting for their suspect when the song changed. "I love a Rainy Night", by Eddie Rabbit began to play. It's the type of song that had a person moving to the beat before they realized it. Sara fought against the urge to starting moving her body and settled for her hand on her thigh. She had forgotten how close she was standing to Grissom and her hands kept hitting his. He looked at her and saw her head starting to bob up and down and her lips mouthing the words.

"I see you like this song." He commented and drew her attention. She looked down and saw what her hands had been doing.

"Sorry."

"I didn't complain; I simply vocalized my observation"

"Oh." A larger man strolled up to the pair at that moment.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Maxx. How can I help you folks?"

"Hello, I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle." Grissom spoke and gestured to the Sara at the same time.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about Edna Samuels."

"I'll answer anything you like if you dance with me." He said to Sara.

"I…uh…I'm on the clock…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"I saw you fighting the urge to dance. You're entitled to a break, right? I'm sure your friend won't mind." He reached for Sara's hand, but Grissom held her back with his hand on her forearm.

"Actually, as her boss, I do mind. She's right, she's not allowed while she's on the clock."

"It's been nice talking to you folks." Johnny started to turn away. Sara looked at Grissom and he sighed. This was their only suspect so far and they needed his cooperation. Grissom sighed and released her.

"Wait!" Sara called out to him. He turned with a smile on his face and held out his hand. Sara placed her hand in his and was immediately pulled onto the dance floor. Grissom was fighting with the jealousy of seeing her in the arms of another man. He knew she was talking and asking questions, but he wasn't answering. After two songs, they returned. Sara fell in behind Grissom, panting for breath. Grissom asked his questions probing as to how he knew the victim and when he had last seen her. He declined the DNA request, but did give them a number he could be reached at. Sara noticed it was the bar's number. She kept that note to herself and walked away to talk to the bartender again under the guise of getting some water. Grissom finished up and joined her at the bar. She was immersed in conversation with the man behind the bar. She was asking questions similar to those they ad just asked Johnny. The bartender willingly opened his mouth for the DNA sample. In the car, the pair reviewed the case with the new information they had just received. Johnny didn't help much, but the fact that he wouldn't surrender DNA only made him stick out more in their minds.

"So, is he a good dancer?" he asked and missed her smirk because he was driving.

"I've danced with better and I've danced with worse." Her answer was vague and she wondered if vague answers had the same effect on him as his vague answers had on everyone else.

"Name someone who is worse; it looked like you two were doing alright."

"Greg; he's a good dancer for fast songs, but with a partner, he's no good. He kept stepping on my feet."

"When did you dance with Greg?" He hoped she didn't hear the jealous tinge.

"A while ago."

"Ok, who is better than Johnny?"

"Nick, Warrick…you." She watched his reaction and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. She smiled.

"What makes us better?"

"You're not trying to impress me and it's more comfortable. It's not a mating ritual, you know what I mean?"

"Sure."

"Of course, it's been a while since I danced with you." she said and wasn't quite sure if it was a hint or not.

"Well, let's take our new DNA sample to Wendy and see if she can match it to any of the unknowns." She was slightly disappointed that he didn't respond to her last comment.

"Ok, sure. I'll see you later." she told his already retreating back. She dropped off the samples for comparison and went to fill out some paperwork while she waited for the results.

Gil had retreated to his office as he usually did when Sara flustered him. Of course, everyone thought he was in there doing paperwork and left him alone. It was a good ruse, and one he'd been using since she arrived in Vegas. Her last comment stirred some memories. He forced himself to suppress the smile that had been threatening to emerge as he remembered that night and the feel of her in his arms. It had been the closing ceremonies of a forensics conference in which he had been invited to give a series of lectures. That is where he met Sara; a woman who had surprised him with her observations and questions. It was also the day he'd unconsciously and unknowingly started the war between his heart and his head. There were many battles along the way; some of which his heart had claimed victory to, and the rest of the glory was all in his head. He knew why his head was winning the war, he couldn't convince himself that she was worth the risk to his job; his very essence. He knew that if he started a relationship with her, the only way to end it was his death. He also knew that by not starting one with her, that he was causing them both a lot of hurt; Sara especially. She'd never advertised it, but everyone knew that she had feelings for him and she'd even told him in a roundabout way to his face that she wanted to be more than friends. It was just a line he wasn't willing to cross yet. He sighed and reluctantly turned toward the exceptionally large pile of work on his desk.

Three nights later, Sara had the night off and for some reason, couldn't get that song out of her head. She had headed back to the same bar in hopes of hearing it again and maybe have a drink or two. She recognized the bartender and waved to him. He waved back and her next task was to request the song that had been replaying itself in her head for thirty-six hours. She didn't see Johnny anywhere and thanked her lucky stars. Her song began to play and she bobbed her head in time with the beat. She sang along with it while she drank her Corona.

Judy caught Grissom heading out the door with Nick. She put her hand up to stop them.

"Mr. Grissom, you have a phone call."

"Take a message, Judy; Nick and I are on our way out."

"He says it's important. He said to tell you that you need to pick up that brunette, skinny, chick you were at the bar with the other night asking questions." Nick raised his eyebrows and Grissom furrowed his.

"Alright, I'll take the call I guess." Judy nodded and handed him the phone.

"Grissom."

"_Hey, are you the dude that was here with that girl the other night asking questions about Edna?"_

"Yes."

"_Well, you need to come down here. That chick you were with is driving everyone nuts and has had a few too many."_ In the background, Grissom could hear the song end. It was the same one she had been enjoying while they waited for their suspect.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Thanks."_ The call ended with that one word. Grissom sighed and looked at Nick.

"We need to pick up Sara before we get to the scene. Can you call Brass and let him know that we will be delayed?" he asked the younger man.

"Should I just meet you there?"

"No, there aren't enough company cars, remember? Most of them are in the shop getting a tune up and the sheriff doesn't want anyone driving and using their personal vehicles at scenes any more. We'll just have to be late." The two men headed out the front door and Grissom drove straight to the same bar he'd been at the other night. Nick followed him in and watched Grissom eye the bartender. He pointed to the dance floor where they saw Sara dancing by herself to the same song. By the looks on other patron's faces, this wasn't the first time the song had been played that night.

"I like this song. I wonder why she came here; she usually hates country music."

"We were here the other night to question a suspect. She heard the song and let the beat get to her while we waited. She must have wanted to hear the song again." Grissom offered up a possible solution to Nick's question. They approached her and took her off the dance floor. There was applause as soon as everyone else realized that the torture would be ending soon.

"Sara?" Nick called. She turned and smiled at the both of them.

"Hi!"

"Hi, we need to take you home. The bar called me." Grissom said.

"I'll go if you dance with me." The two men exchanged a look. Nick shrugged.

"Sure, Sara, I'll dance with you."

"No." She backed away.

"But…"

"Grissom has to do it. You know you want to and I know you can." She challenge and stayed out of his reach. Grissom tried to glare at her, but all she did was crook her finger and beckon him to her side. He looked at Nick and then back at her, trying to compose his answer.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think so far? I've already begun on the next chapter for this one and am trying to keep it relatively short (as in under five chapters) Also, for those of you who have been following Confidentiality, I'm working on chapter 41 and am just about done with it. I hope to type it up and have it posted in the next few days. Thank you all so much for your patience on that one. It is starting to head toward the ending and I want to do it just right. :)

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I'll take good care of them. Have a great day everyone!! Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

"You say a word and I will personally dig your grave." Nick nodded.

"Got it," He called out to Grissom's retreating form.

"But you didn't say anything about video taping it." Nick opened his cell phone to record the video of their boss dancing with Sara.

Grissom pulled her into his arms and easily found the beat of the music. Nick raised his eyebrows at the revelation of Grissom dancing. He turned her and dipped her. She was laughing and genuinely enjoying herself. Nick even caught her playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The upbeat song transitioned into a slow tempo. Grissom recognized the song change and tried to lead her off of the floor, but she planted her feet.

"One more, please?"

"Sara, I have to work. Brass is waiting for us."

"Just finish this song and I'll go anywhere you want me to; please?"

"Fine." He pulled her close and swayed with the music. Sara had leaned her body into his and laid head on his shoulder, humming along with the song. When it ended, she looked up to his face and smiled. He smiled in return and started to lead her away from the dance floor. She suddenly pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Nick almost dropped the phone in shock. As soon as it broke, he stopped recording and put his phone away. Grissom finally kissed her back and led her away. He had taken her keys from her pocket during the kiss and tossed them to Nick.

"You drive her car and follow me to her place. We'll get her in safely and head to our scene."

"Sure." He hid his smirk until he was alone in Sara's car. He walked behind them and pulled his phone out again because Sara was unable to keep her hands to herself. They waved to the bartender, who waved back and shouted out a thank you to their backs. Once he was alone in Sara's car, he called Brass.

"_Brass."_

"We've got Sara and we're headed to her place to drop off her and her car."

"_Is she that drunk?"_

"I'm not sure, but she wasn't acting like the Sara we all know and love; she was almost juvenile."

"_What do you mean?"_

"You had to see it to believe it." Nick tossed out the bait.

"_Is that good or bad?"_

"I think it's good. It shocked the hell out of me."

"_Now, I'm intrigued."_

"Good. We're here at Sara's, so we'll be at the scene soon."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Nick hung up and got out of Sara's car to help Grissom get her inside. He noticed Grissom was a little flushed.

"You ok, Grissom?"

"Let's just say that I should have put Sara in the back seat."

"What happened?" Sara was giggling.

"I drove with one hand so that my other one could keep her hands in her lap. Let's say she broke free more than once." Grissom glanced down and Nick knew immediately what had happened.

"Oh."

"Yeah. You have her keys, let us in." Sara was getting frisky with Grissom's body, so he finally picked her up and carried her. It was the only surefire way of keeping her hands north of the border, so to speak.

Sara was deliriously happy to be in Grissom's arms and had completely forgotten about Nick. She had been even more surprised to be lifted in his arms and took full advantage of the situation by snuggling into his chest and kissing his neck. She dimly heard a door being opened and then the next thing she knew, she was being lowered on a bed. She refused to release her grasp on his neck.

"Sara, I need to go to work."

"No, this is my dream and you're staying."

"Unfortunately honey, it's not a dream. I really need to go. Nick is in the other room waiting for me." He slipped out of her arms and pulled her shoes off before covering her with blankets.

"I want you to stay." she said and he couldn't believe that she was pouting.

"I can't. I'll call you later to see how you're feeling. Ok?" She nodded and before he knew what was happening, she sat up and pulled him on top of her to kiss him. Nick chose that moment to enter while calling for Grissom.

"Grissom?" It was clear that Sara was dominating the kiss and Grissom was trying to get away. It was also clear that he was participating in the kiss. Grissom broke the kiss and held her hands to her chest. He stroked her cheek and stood.

"I'll call you later. Get some sleep." He could tell she was starting to doze off.

"Mmmkay; love you." Grissom ignored the comment and ushered Nick out the door.

"Don't say anything, Nick. Just don't say a word." Grissom didn't need to look toward his younger co-worker to know that Nick was smirking. Wordlessly they climbed in the car and Grissom drove off to their crime scene.

Brass had been eagerly awaiting their arrival because of Nick's comments. Nick was smirking when the two CSI's left the car. Brass knew something else had happened, but he also knew that he'd have to wait until Grissom was out of earshot.

"Hey, that took a while."

"Sara is a lot stronger than I gave her credit for." Grissom answered vaguely and it was clear to Brass that Nick was struggling to maintain a neutral face. Grissom started to survey the crime scene, but Brass asked more questions.

"What do you mean?"

"When she's determined, nothing will stop her." Again, Brass was rewarded with a vague answer. He glanced at Nick, now behind Grissom, who made a kissy face and quickly hid it. Brass luckily had years of practice on his side and was able to hide his shock.

"What was she trying to do?"

"It doesn't matter now; it's over and she's home safely. Let's get to work, shall we? Nick, take the perimeter and I will be with the body."

"Ok." Nick and Brass hid their smiles as Grissom unknowingly provided them with a golden opportunity. They waited until Grissom disappeared into the house before taking a walk. Nick was cueing up the video on his phone so he could work while Brass watched what happened at the bar.

"He's got some nice moves." Brass commented.

"I know. Sara demanded that she have one dance before she left. I offered but she said no. She looked at Grissom and said, 'you know you want to and I know you can.' I can only assume that means she's danced with him before." Brass was even more shocked.

"Can you send me that video in an email?"

"Sure, what are you going to do with it?" Nick asked warily.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with Gil and maybe enlist Catherine's help."

"You better include Warrick and Greg so they don't feel left out."

"I can do that. Does that mean you're going to help too?" Brass asked and Nick bagged some evidence. The perimeter walk was almost finished; Nick just needed to check for any out of place shoe prints. Having found one near a window, Nick cast it, dusted for prints and went inside to help Grissom on the inside. Brass was mostly lost in thought as to what he as going to do to Grissom.

On the inside, Grissom had just finished processing the body when Nick came in the room.

"Hey Grissom, there wasn't much outside. I cast a shoe print under that window, but didn't see any prints when I dusted. It was a larger size shoe, so whoever was wearing them must be tall enough to see through the window without support." Grissom nodded and set his evidence bags aside.

"It looks like it was all in this room. There was no forced entry. Whoever did this may have looked in the window to make sure this guy was alone and then charmed his way in the house. There is a single gunshot wound to the forehead and as near as I can tell, nothing was stolen. I need to talk to Brass. You finish up in here and I will be right back." Nick nodded and started to look around the room and check drawers in case something had been broken or forced open.

"Hey Brass, who called this in?" Grissom called out as he approached the detective.

"One of his neighbors. She said she usually comes by when she's heading to the store to see if he needs anything. She says it's the least she can do because he's such a nice neighbor; always taking her trash cans to her house for her and little stuff like that. She was worried when he didn't answer the door or his phone when she knew he was home and should be awake. She peeked in the front window and saw him lying there, so she called 911."

"Have you talked to any other neighbors; maybe one of them heard a gun shot?"

"I've talked to a few and none of them heard anything; sorry, buddy." Grissom nodded and walked back into the house.  
"Nick, are we finished?"

"Yeah, I think so. I looked for anything that may be out of place or forced open, but I found nothing."

"Alright, let's head back and process what little we have." He checked his watch and noticed there were still two hours left in the shift. He decided to call Sara when he left for the day and also show up at her apartment to drop off her keys. He let Nick drive so he could process the events that had transpired that evening. She danced with him, something she' done before, but she'd never kissed him. He'd been shocked, but he did like the feeling. She also was touching him in places she wouldn't have if she'd been sober. Next he thought about how alcohol tends to bring out a more truthful side to people. He was torn, he definitely reciprocated her feelings, but a relationship between them was against the rules at work; especially since he was her boss. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed when Nick parked the car. Nick had to shake his shoulder.

"Grissom?"

"Huh?"

"I said that we're back at the lab."

"Oh, ok, thanks Nick. Sorry, I was lost in thought." Grissom admitted.

"I figured you were. It's been an interesting night."

"Yeah." Grissom opened his door and climbed down from the cab and heard Nick copying his actions. The two men carried in the evidence when Judy stopped them at the front desk again.

"Excuse me Dr. Grissom, the same gentlemen from earlier called and said you need to come back because the tab hadn't been paid." Grissom nodded and continued on his path.

"Nick, you handle this and I will go pay Sara's tab. I'll also head over to Sara's again and return her keys. She's had enough time to sleep it off. If I'm not back by the end of shift, then I will see you tonight."

"Ok, have fun." Nick waved and smiled when Grissom turned his back and walked away. The first thing he did was send the video to his personal email. Next, he logged onto his email and watched the video clips again. He sent it to Jim Brass as promised and wrote another email to Catherine, Warrick, and Greg to meet him at his house after shift. After that, he retuned to work.

Grissom left the lab and returned to the bar once again. He paid Sara's sizeable tab and apologized for leaving earlier.

"That's cool man, you were occupied with her. I know you're an honest guy; you have to be if you work for the police, right?"

"True; thank you again for calling and I'm sorry we forgot to pay her tab when we picked her up." The bartender nodded and Grissom left to drive over to Sara's. He picked up some black coffee on his way and knocked on her door until she answered. He almost cracked a smile at the sight before him, but managed to suppress it just as her eyes focused on him. She did not look happy to see him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think will happen next? I love to read your predictions, so send them on in. I will post again as soon as I can. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I thank you in advance.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's hair was tousled and she was still wearing the same clothes he'd left her in except now they were all wrinkled. It was clear that he had woken her up, but he didn't care. She needed to know that she can't go out and get drunk; luckily the bartender knew to call the lab.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." She practically growled at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked casually. She stepped aside and granted him entrance. Grissom walked in and sat on the couch. He remained silent until she joined him in the adjoining chair.

"So, what brings you by?" She asked.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He was curious to know what he had done wrong.

"You woke me up and I have a hangover." He paused to look at his hands. His fingertips were touching and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Sara, what do you remember from last night?"

"Everything." He raised his eyebrow at this comment.

"Did you mean everything you said?"

"Yes; alcohol tends to make me very honest." She replied.

"What about the things you did?"

"Did that make you uncomfortable? Are you afraid to admit that you liked it?" She asked instead of answering.

"Of course I liked it; you took advantage of biology. What I want to know is why you did it."

"I wanted to; I've always wanted to. My rationality was suppressed by the alcohol. I found it was actually very freeing. I have a question for you; why did you kiss me back?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice." Grissom was forcing himself to keep looking in her eyes.

"There's always a choice. You didn't have to move your mouth at all. You kissed me back. You're stronger than I am, you could've pulled away." She told him.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am when it comes to you." He said.

"Why?"

"You tempt me with every breath you take. It can be very draining."

"Why can't you stop resisting and give us a chance? We can keep it quiet and if it doesn't work, then we can at least say that we gave it a try."

"What if it doesn't work, Sara? What will happen then?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be and we go about our lives. If it's too hard to work together after that, then I'll move back to San Francisco. I'd rather take my chances at a relationship with you than never try at all and spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been." She told him matter-of-factly. She got up to refill her mug and took his with her to give him a minute to think about her words. He waited until she was seated again and looked at her.

"I'm no good at relationships of any kind."

"Yes, you are. You and I were good friends before I moved here."

"I'm much better when I can't see who I'm talking to. I would hurt you."

"You're hurting me now, so what difference does it make?" She told him and he winced. She leaned forward and took his hand in hers.

"Look at all the crap I've taken from you and I haven't been able to leave yet, have I?"

"No, you haven't." He dropped his head, but her hand was cupping his chin to make him look at her.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you. I don't know how much longer I can wait. When your time is up, I will leave and nothing can make me stay. I know that I won't be able to stay if you don't give us a try." He nodded, letting her know that he understood the meaning behind her words. His time was almost up. This information sobered him up and he let his heart control his body. He stood and pulled her to her feet.

"I love you, too." He whispered and crushed his lips to hers. Sara moaned at the sudden onslaught of emotions she felt in his kiss. Grissom's hands gripped her hips tightly and pulled her body closer to his. Sara's hands wrapped around his neck; sinking her fingers in his hair. When one hand moved for the buttons on his shirt, he broke the kiss to take her hands in his.

"Not yet, ok?" She smiled softly.

"Ok."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just want to take you out a few times first. We should get to know each other personally before we get to know each other intimately."

"Ok. You should get home and sleep. We have to work tonight." She leaned forward to kiss him briefly.

"Ok. I'm sorry for waking you."

"It was worth it." She told him and walked him to the door. He kissed her one last time before walking out the door.

At the same time Grissom was confessing his feelings for Sara, Nick was welcoming a small group of friends into his home. He knew they were bursting with curiosity due to his vague email.

"Welcome; I've recently been privy to some interesting events. I've promised not to say a word, so I won't." As he finished his little speech, he moved off to the side and pressed play on the remote. Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Brass watched the scene unfold in front of them in wide eye amazement. Nick held back his laugh when they saw Grissom dancing with Sara; and dancing very well. All of them gasped when she pulled his head to hers and down kissed him. When the short video ended, Brass stood up.

"I see that you are all as shocked as I am. I've got an idea; I am going to blackmail Grissom and it will include some dancing. I have the perfect song picked out for them to dance to, but I need your help getting them both there. Are you all willing to help me?" All of them looked at each other, nodding their heads enthusiastically.

"Ok, the real trick is to make Grissom think we're all going out for breakfast. We'll talk him into a carpool and then drive over to the bar. He won't have a way to leave unless he walks or calls a cab. We'll have to convince him to stay and I think the best way to do that is through Sara."

"I agree, I'll bring Sara." Greg volunteered.

"I'll help him." Warrick volunteered as well.

"I'll fade into the background because it will take him about two seconds to figure out that you know he can dance because of me." Nick said and Brass nodded in agreement.

"I think I can tag-team with Brass and get Grissom there. What song do you have picked out, Brass?" Catherine asked after claiming her task in the plan.

"_You are the Woman"_ by Firefall. It's not fast and it's not slow, but the words are so perfect to describe his feelings for her, it's almost like he could have written the song himself."

"Oh, good choice. I've always loved that song." Catherine applauded his choice. The other men nodded in agreement.

"When are we going to do this?" Greg asked.

"Let's give them one week to forget about the dancing and then we'll spring our trap." Brass answered, after thinking about it for a moment. The group dispersed and Nick went to bed.

That night, Sara was deliriously happy when she went into work. She was careful to keep her joy off of her face so as not to raise any suspicions. She approached his office casually and knocked on the door frame. He looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Hey, come on in."

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. I slept well for the first time in a long time; how about you?"

"I'm well and I was wondering if you have any plans for lunch tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately I do, but I am free for breakfast if you're interested." He offered in exchange.

"Sounds great; I'll see you in the break room." She smiled and left the room. He hid his smile as soon as she turned her back just in case any one happened to be walking by. Luckily, no one was there. He grabbed up the assignment slips and joined his team in the break room. Assignments were handed out and the team all filed out of the room. Both Sara and Grissom were slightly distracted throughout the shift, anxiously waiting for it to end. When it did finally end, Sara grabbed her things and left. On her car was a note telling her to go home and be ready in one hour. She sped home as fast as she could to get ready for her first date with Grissom. She hoped it wouldn't be the last.

One hour later, Grissom knocked on her door. Sara opened it to reveal a very casual looking Grissom. He was wearing jeans and a light blue polo shirt. He handed her a single red rose after kissing the back of her hand.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." He said. Sara grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out the door. She too was dressed causally in shorts and a tank top. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail and she was wearing sandals. Grissom took note of her painted toe nails; he didn't think she was the type of woman to do that, let alone choose pink nail polish.

"You look lovely." He said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, too. I like this look on you; it reminds me of when we met." She told him as he opened the car door for her. She waited until he was in the car with her to continue.

"So where are you taking me?" He smiled mysteriously at her, but didn't answer. Sara knew she wasn't going to get any information from him, but she decided to have fun trying. She put her hand on his thigh. He tensed slightly.

"Gil, did you hear me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Why won't you answer me?"

"I want to keep it a surprise." Her hand moved a little higher on his thigh.

"I guess now is a good a time as any to tell you that I don't really like surprises." His hand finally covered hers.

"I'm glad to know that and will keep that in mind for future dates, but this time shall remain a surprise." Sara mock pouted in her seat unaware of the direction he was going in. It wasn't until he parked the car that she realized where they were.

"Gil, if you wanted to have breakfast at your place, why did you just tell me to meet you here?"

"Then I wouldn't have been able to hold your hand in the car." He said. It was a lame excuse, but she smiled nonetheless. He took her by the hand and led her inside. The most wonderful aroma greeted them. Sara inhaled deeply.

"What smells so good?"

"I made fresh bread. It should be done in a few more minutes. Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll get breakfast put together for us." He led her into the kitchen and walked around the island to the oven side. He set the hot bread on the stove top and right next to it, a quiche. Sara's mouth was beginning to water. He stood in front of her and cut up some fresh fruit and then poured some juice into glasses.

"Did you grow the fruit and make the juice from scratch as well?" She teased.

"I can, but no, those came from the store. Let me know what you think." He set a plate in front of her and took the seat next to her. Sara eagerly dug in and moaned at the quiche practically melting in her mouth.

"Oh my god, this is so good. I love it. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"You're quite welcome. I'm glad you like it."

"It's delicious. I'm very tempted to ask for seconds." He watched her savor each and every bite. He'd never paid that much attention to someone eating before, but with Sara and the noises she was making, it was almost…erotic. He definitely knew what kind of dreams he was going to have when he went to sleep.

After breakfast, Sara insisted on helping with the dishes. He allowed it only because he knew how persistent she could be when she wanted to. Truthfully, he didn't mind that much because then the dishes would be done faster and they would have a few extra minutes alone together before he took her home. He led her to the couch and she sat in the middle.

"Sadly, I will have to take you home soon. I need to go back to the lab for a stupid budget meeting. What would you like to do in the meantime?" He asked.

"How much time do we have?" He looked at his watch.

"Not much, about thirty minutes or so." Sara automatically set an alarm on her cell phone before making her move. He was caught off guard by her attack, but quickly joined in her little game by pushing her back so he was the one on top. Sara undid the three buttons of his polo shirt and moved her kisses down his neck. Grissom slipped one hand under her shirt and was moving up to fondle her breasts when Sara's cell phone chirped on the table.

"It's been thirty minutes already; it's only felt like five." Sara complained. Grissom doubled checked the time on his watch.

"I agree, but it is time for me to take you home."

"Rain check?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely. We'll go out again in a couple of days." He stood and pulled her to her feet. He walked her to the car and drove her home. Ever the gentleman, he walked her to the door and didn't leave until he heard the lock slide into place. He was sad that he had to end a date with his dream girl to go sit with Ecklie in a meeting.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post…It's crazy at my house right now with school ending and my husband's car has a flat so I've been driving him to work all week. I'll do my best to get chapter 4 done in the next couple of days. This is one of the stories that I'm making up as I go which is something I don't usually do. I thank you all for your patience and understanding. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: By the way, for those of you who may not have heard the song, "You re the Woman" By Firefall, here are the lyrics. I love this song and it makes me think of Gil every time. I meant to include these at the end of the last chapter.

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of.

I knew it from the start

I saw your face and that's the

last I've seen of my heart.

It's not so much the things you say to me,

It's not the things you do.

It's how I feel each time you're close to me.

That keeps me close to you, whoa oh

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of.

I knew it from the start

I saw your face and that's the

last I've seen of my heart.

It's not so much your pretty face I see.

It's not the clothes you wear.

It's more that special way you look at me

That always keeps me there, who oh who

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of.

I knew it from the start

I saw your face and that's the

last I've seen of my heart.

It's hard to tell you all the love I'm feelin'

That's just not my style

You got a way to send my senses reelin'

Every time you smile, whoa

You are the woman that I've always dreamed of.

I knew it from the start

I saw your face and that's the

last I've seen of my heart.

I saw your face and that's

The last I've seen of my heart

Of my heart

Oh, oh of my heart

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Unfortunately Gil and Sara had not yet been able to reschedule their date due to work getting in the way. They took solace in the fact that at least they still got to see each other at the lab. The day had finally come when Brass activated his plan. He suggested that they all go out after shift. Nick, Catherine, Warrick and Greg all readily agreed. Greg turned to Sara, who had not yet answered.

"Hey Sara, come with us. It's been so long since you've joined us."

"I don't know, I was thinking about taking a bath and going to bed."

"You still can, but have breakfast with us first, please?" Greg put on his puppy dog face and Sara looked away to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to go work on Grissom." Catherine stated and left her seat.

"Come on, Sara, Greg's right, you haven't come with us for a while. I might just throw you over my shoulder to get you there."

"I would kick your ass if you did that." Sara warned. Warrick grinned and leaned back in his seat.

"You could try to kick my ass."

"Fine, I'll go. You guys are so pushy." Sara relented. Nick wandered down the hall to give Catherine a thumbs up; letting her know that Sara was in.

Catherine had seen Nick's signal and knew that she had just been dealt her trump card.

"Gil, come on, just go with us. You're being a baby."

"What's the big deal, Catherine? You sound like you're up to something."

"I'm not, but it's been a while since you've joined us. Your wife will understand if you leave for a bit to have some food with your friends." She gestured around the office.

"Ha, ha, ha. Is that what I'm missing when I don't go; your hilarious sense of humor?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and half a smile.

"You're the only one not going. Come on, if you say you'll go, I'll stop nagging you and get back to work."

"That is incentive for me to say yes. You got Sara to go? She goes less than I do."

"Yep, she's going. Warrick threatened to throw her over his shoulder if she didn't go." Catherine explained. She knew he was more likely to say yes once she told him that Sara was going.

"Fine, I'll go if you stop nagging me." He finally conceded.

"Great; I'll see you later. Oh by the way, we're carpooling." She said and left before he could protest. He sighed and tried to think of ways to be able to drive his own car, but came up empty. He returned to his mound of paperwork that he'd been neglecting for a week. Ecklie was starting to hound him, so he took himself out of the field for a day or two to catch up. He felt like only thirty minutes had elapsed when Catherine and Brass entered his office.

"Pack up, we're leaving. You're with us." Brass ordered. Grissom knew that he was not going to escape, so he gave up. He saw Sara pouting in the front seat of Warrick's car and offered a sympathetic smile. She smiled when she noticed both of his arms being held hostage by Catherine and Brass. Nick and Greg were climbing into Nick's car preparing to lead the way. Gil sat in the front seat of Brass' car and Catherine climbed in the back. The only good point so far was that Sara was going to be there. He got lost in his thoughts of their new relationship that he hadn't realized where they were until Catherine opened his car door.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going out for breakfast." He said.

"We changed our minds but you must not have heard us." Brass lied.

"I don't really feel like drinking or dancing, I'll see you tonight." He said and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab. Catherine was quicker and swiped it from his hands. She disappeared into the club before he could protest. Brass followed her in. He didn't see Nick or Greg and figured that they must already be inside. That's when he noticed Warrick pulling Sara to him and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't want to and you can't make me." She was saying.

"I can make you and I will if you don't stop acting like a child. You need to have some fun in your life."

"I have plenty of fun." Warrick took advantage of her momentary pause.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"I will hurt you. You can't keep me up here forever. Eventually I will have to be putdown." She pointed out logically.

"I know that; I've also got a plan." Grissom decided to intervene.

"Warrick, put her down." Wisely, the man did as he was told.

"Sara, we might as well stop fighting them. They want us to be here with them and if we stay for a little while, then they'll stop bugging us and we can leave. Catherine stole my cell phone and I have to go in there if I want it back anyway." Her eyes lit up.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not afraid to dig in your pockets. If you want to keep it, then don't touch it." Warrick warned her. She frowned and Gil put his hand on her back.

"Come on, let's go get this over with so we can leave. I'll split the cab fare with you." She sighed.

"Fine, let's go." Warrick gestured to the door.

"After you." Gil walked ahead and opened the door for Sara, who led the way in.

When they entered, it was easy to see the other four already at a table and half way through their drinks. Brass waved them over and they took their seats. At least it was quiet and well lit. Of course, it was also nine o'clock in the morning and most people were at work.

"We took the liberty of ordering drinks for you."

"I'm not in the mood to drink." Sara said and pushed it away.

"You just don't want to loosen up. One won't hurt you." Greg pushed the drink back towards her. Grissom silently had started to sip his whiskey without complaint. He figured it would make it less painful to be here when he didn't want to be. Under the table, he brushed her thigh and then rested his hand on his own leg. He didn't want to chance anyone seeing him touch her. It was just in time too because Catherine pushed away from the table.

"I want to dance, who will dance with me?" Warrick stood up and took her hand. Once they were on the dance floor, he twirled her around and pulled her close. Brass pushed away from the table and tugged on Sara's hand.

"If you aren't going to drink, then you're going to dance. Let's go."

"I can't dance." She tried to lie.

"Yes, you can; anybody can if they have the right partner." He said and added the second sentence before he blew his cover. He tugged on her waist and she had no choice, but to follow his lead.

"I knew you were a good dancer. Don't let the rest of those guys suffer. Dance with them."

"I've danced with them before." Brass pretended to be shocked.

"Even Grissom?"

"Ummm, yeah, but it was a long time ago."

"Is he any good?" Brass continued to lead the conversation.

"Sure."

"I have to see this."

"Good luck." She said and followed him back to the table. He glanced at her.

"I have a feeling luck is on my side today." He held her chair and Sara took her place next to Grissom again. He looked up and noticed that Catherine and Warrick were on their way back to the table as well. He smirked at Grissom.

"I have heard an interesting rumor about you, Gil." Brass commented.

"What's that?"

"I've heard you are a pretty good dancer."

"That's nice." Gil replied and took a sip of his drink. He glanced at Sara, who was staring at the table.

"Sara said it was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was." He confirmed.

"Yeah, I can see how a week is a terribly long time." Brass said and earned the shocked faces of Gil and Sara. Immediately, both of them turned angry eyes on Nick.

"I didn't say a word." He said defensively.

"Would you dance with her again; the video we saw wasn't that great of quality." Catherine chimed in.

"You said not to say anything and I didn't. No one ever said anything about video." Nick argued his one and only weak point.

"It was implied. If we didn't want you to say anything, it also meant we didn't want anyone else to know." Grissom said angrily.

"That's the real reason we're here, isn't it?" Sara asked. The rest of them nodded.

"My favorite part was the kiss." Brass told them.

"Nick, how much did you tape?" Sara asked.

"Just that."

"Was there more?" Greg asked.

"No." Grissom answered immediately and glared at Nick. All eyes turned to him.

"Nick, I will take the opportunity to remind you that this series of events happened while you and I were on the clock. It would be wise of you not to punish yourself any further by embarrassing me and Sara."

"How much deeper can the hole I'm in get?" Nick asked with a smile. Grissom's smile was not pleasant and Nick grew slightly nervous.

"You'll be the new expert on how to get rid of decomp smell for one thing." Nick swallowed nervously. Everyone was now looking at him. He only had one saving grace and Sara didn't look like she was in a very giving mood at the moment.

"Sara, would you like to dance?" Nick asked and stood from his chair. He held his hand out expectantly for Sara's and she glanced around the table before accepting. Nick led her to the dance floor and pulled her in his arms.

"Sara, I'll make a deal with you because you're the only one who can save me right now."

"I'm listening."

"They want to see you and Grissom dancing. If you can get him out here on the floor with you, then I'll say that nothing else happened. They'll know I'm lying, but I won't talk." He spun her around and pulled her back to him. She finished the dance while she thought about her answer.

As they were walking back to their seats, Sara thought quickly, reaching out to Grissom. She pulled him out of his seat and onto the dance floor before he had time to think or object, for that matter. Neither one of them saw the shocked faces left at the table, nor did they notice Brass take a stroll over to the D.J. Grissom saw Sara's face and knew he should just dance with her, so he pulled her into his arms. Easily he found the beat and started to sway her to the music.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nick proposed a deal and I've accepted. He said that if I got you out here to dance with me, he won't say a word about what happened after you picked me up from the bar. Are you upset with me?"

"No, but all you had to do was ask." he told her. He kept his face neutral, but she heard the smile in his voice. She fought not to smile because she knew that they were being watched.

"So, you'd dance with me whenever I want as long as we're not at work?"

"Most likely." He answered, suspicious of her questions.

"What if I wanted to go salsa dancing?"

"I'd buy some Latin music and take you to my house."

"What if I want to Mambo or Cha Cha?"

"Same answer, I'm not one for dancing in public, but on rare occasions, I will."

"What if I wanted to do the horizontal mambo?" Grissom faltered in his rhythm as he led her around the dance floor. Sara maintained her gaze on his face, not bothering to hide her smirk now.

"I…uh…I'd ask you when you felt like dancing." Sara's smirk died away only to be replaced by a serious face.

"Don't say that unless you mean it." She threatened.

"Sara, would you like to go dancing at my place after we leave here?" He asked and she knew this was not a joke. Before she could answer, the D.J. started talking.

"I have a request from Gil to Sara; enjoy." Both Gil and Sara looked around until they heard the first few lyrics of the song. To her surprise, Grissom pulled her closer and started to sing it in her ear.

"You are the woman that I've always dreamed of, I knew it right from the start. I saw your face and that's the last I've seen of my heart." He pulled back to look at her face.

"Every word of this song is true. I couldn't come up with anything better to express myself or my feelings for you." Sara smiled, fighting the tears.

"You know, you never answered my question; would you like to come dancing with me at my house after we leave here?" Sara raised her eyes and answered his question without words. He smiled and shocked everyone with his next move.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what should she say? I'm going to try and wrap this up in the next chapter, but we'll see where it leads. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, so I posted both choices and after a few days, the results came back almost even. I decided that since both endings would end up the same way, that I would try to make everyone happy and write out both of them. Enjoy. Kelly

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

****This is for those of you who have voted for choice number 1…if you voted for choice number 2, then skip ahead to the next chapter.****

Gil smiled with his eyes and then pulled her hand up to his mouth. He kissed the back of her hand and audibly thanked her for bringing him on the dance floor.

"Meet me at my house as soon as you can." He whispered and left her standing there on the dance floor. On his way to the table, he glared at his friends, downed the rest of his drink, and took his cell phone back from Catherine. He left the bar calling for a taxi cab at the same time.

Sara was giddy on the inside, knowing what was going to happen when she arrived at his house. She somehow managed to keep her face set in a shocked expression for her co-workers benefit, as he had just left her standing on the dance floor. Sara forced herself to walk to the table very slowly. Brass was the first one to rise out of his seat and rush over to her.

"Sara, are you ok?" Dimly, she nodded, continuing with her little charade. She allowed Brass to guide her back to her seat, which Nick was already holding out for her. She smiled, sadly, to thank him for the gesture. She glanced back at the front entrance to make sure he was gone and focused on her drink. Even though it was fifteen minutes until she finished it, to her, it felt like an hour. She was a crucible of emotions on the inside; anxious and giddy feelings leading the parade. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She heard Catherine on the phone leaving Gil an unkind message about the way he had left. She finished her drink and stood up.

"I think I've had enough for today. I'll see you tonight." She started to walk away, but Warrick was the fastest.

"Hey, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just call a cab." she replied.

"I should take you home; I dragged you here and you didn't even want to come." He was reaching for his jacket, but Sara was quick to put her hand on his arm.

"No, it's alright, Warrick. I just want to be alone and I wouldn't be much company right now. Thank you for the offer, though." she smiled to reassure him of her statement. He studied her eyes for a beat.

"If you need anything, you give me a call; got it?" he ordered.

"Yes, I will." He leaned in for a quick hug and watched her walk out the door. Sara was calling a cab as she walked out the door, but then hung up her phone and was able to flag one down on the side of the road. She hopped in the back and told the driver her address.

When the driver pulled into her parking lot, she asked him to wait for her. She raced up to her apartment and immediately raced around to put an overnight bag together. She didn't want to have to come back here before going to work. She jumped back in the cab and gave the driver a new address. Her nerves were at their wits end and she was eternally thankful that she wasn't driving; the anticipation was overwhelming. She paid the driver and leapt from the backseat. She forced herself to walk calmly to his door. It opened just as she reached for the doorbell. She walked right in, without an invitation.

"Good." he said as he closed the door behind her.

"What?" she was confused.

"You brought a bag." He moved to stand directly behind her.

"I didn't want to have to go home before work tonight." One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other tucked her hair behind her ear. She noticed the soft music in the background and felt him sniff her hair. The hand in her hair followed an invisible trail down her neck to her shoulder, then his fingernails slid the length of her arm and he intertwined his fingers with hers before taking the bag from her and setting it on the floor at their feet.

He urged her forward at a slow, swaying pace; as though they were still dancing. He led her to the middle of the room where he released her waist and spun her around to face him.

"I took the liberty of getting you something more appropriate for our dance. I hope you don't mind." He spoke lowly and with confidence. Sara felt like she was melting into a puddle from the sensuality of his voice.

"I don't mind." she whispered and was rewarded with a smile.

"It's on my bed. Take your time and I will be waiting for you." He spun her in the direction of his bedroom and she kept swaying her hips as she followed his unspoken demands.

On his bed, there lay a beautiful silk nightgown. There was no lace or frills, just spaghetti straps and a dipped neck line to accentuate her cleavage. It ended in the idle of her thighs. Next to it laid a robe to match. She quickly changed and walked back out to him. It was then, that she noticed his attire; a deep blue silk robe, loosely cinched at the waist and no shirt in sight. She could see that he was wearing boxers of the same deep blue, making his eyes even brighter than they already were. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're breath taking, my dear."

"Thank you. When did you have time to do all of this? I left just fifteen minutes after you." She placed her hand in his out stretched one and found herself back in his arms once more.

"I have a confession to make; I bought these things last week after I left your place. I was just strolling along the mall on my way to the bookstore and the window display caught my eye. I'm glad I stopped because you look amazing."

"Again, thank you. I love this color on you; it makes your eyes pop." Sara slid her free hand through his curls and palmed his cheek. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Sara eagerly returned his kiss and openly dueled with his tongue. She broke the kiss to trail her lips, teeth and tongue down the side of his throat and even pushed his robe aside to start paying attention to his chest. The hand on her waist pulled her in closer; enough that she had to stop her oral assault on his body. She looked at him with wide eyes, but he only smiled wickedly at her. He wrapped both of his arms around her body and held her tight.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Good; because there is something I've wanted to do to you for a long time." Without any warning, he dipped her low and started to kiss her exposed neck and chest. He loved the feel of her gripping him tightly. He finally brought her up to face him and by the look in her eyes, vertical dancing was over. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her back to his room; setting her on the bed.

Once on the bed, Sara tugged on her sash to loosen the robe she was wearing. Grissom knelt next to her hip and slowly peeled away both lapels to reveal the gown underneath. He made sure that some part of his hand grazed her breast on each pass. He was rewarded each time with a gasp. She sat up to throw the robe on the floor and untied his belt. He mimicked her actions and threw his robe in the same direction as she had. She openly gazed at his body and he marveled at the pure lust he saw in her eyes.

When she met his eyes again, he leaned forward to capture her lips. His momentum pushed them both back on the bed, and he readjusted his body alongside hers. Sara's hands were everywhere on him, from his hair down to his silk covered ass. He moaned into her mouth every time she squeezed him there. Sara loved the sounds that she was able to emit from him and loved even more the reactions she got when she squeezed his ass. Each time, he thrust his hips forward and she was able to feel his most intimate part through the few layers of thin cloth separating them. Judging by how it felt when he pressed against her, she knew she would fall asleep a happy woman.

Grissom wanted to see her body, so he slid his hand down to her thigh and under the garment. He reveled in the feel of her skin as he drew the tiny gown up her frame. Sara was eager to accommodate him and slid her own hands under his boxers to touch more of his skin. She moaned in protest when she had to raise her arms from his body to remove her gown and he sat up even further to gaze at her bare body.

"You are so beautiful." he told her softly and affectionately; she smiled.

"I'm also getting cold now that you're over there."

"I can tell." He smirked and she laughed, reaching for him at the same time. He ducked from her grasp and shed his boxers for her. She was faster than he thought when she sat up and worshiped his body. He let her have her way now, knowing that he would delight in returning the favor and when they were finally joined, that both of them would be sore the next night. He looked down when she took her mouth away from him.

"I want you to lie down." She knelt on the bed to kiss him and pull him down at the same time. He gave himself over to her demands; like he had any choice. Sara was irresistible. He'd known this for years and that's why every night since he'd met her, his wrist and hand had gotten a workout at least once a day. The reality of what she was doing was like a retirement party for his wrist. When he could no longer distract his boy by concentrating on bugs, the periodic table and baseball stats, he exploded into her waiting mouth.

"Sara, Oh God, Sara!" She hummed and stayed where she was for a few more minutes before moving to kiss him. He took a great delight in her kisses and rolled her over a minute later. Without warning, he moved his mouth over her body with one destination in mind; though he was planning to take the scenic route to get there. He moved to her neck and bypassed her breasts to kiss her stomach. He kissed and licked his way up her left arm, then worshipped the corresponding breast. Sara's hands moved into his hair to keep him there and she was writhing already, but he ignored that as he was on a mission. He went to her right ear, which elicited a giggle-moan combination he found highly arousing. He experimented while he was at her ear.

"I'm going to do the most wonderful things to you, my love." Sara was panting and tried to move her hands to the junction of her thighs in hopes to relieve some of the built up pressure. He caught her hands just in time and went back to her ear.

"Not yet. I do want to watch you one day, but this time I want to do that to you." His whispered desires were punctuated with licking and nipping of her earlobe. Sara was pleading with him to touch her. One of his hands was busy restraining both of hers and the other was holding him up. He moved to her neglected breast. This time, Sara shivered with delight and he heard his name let out on a breathy moan. He looked at her.

"Did you just…" he started to ask, but she cut him off.

"Yes." she answered. He was feeling every ounce of pride there was to feel. He had never done that to a woman without direct stimulation before. His brain was screaming _'I am the MAN!'_ and he was in no mood to argue. Sara kissed him to bring him back to the task at hand. Easily refocusing, he resumed his mission and decided to grant her pleas. He moved his body between her legs and started with his fingers. He rubbed both of her interior thighs at the same time with a feather touch and heard her suck in a breath. Maintaining his light touch, he moved over her womanly folds; slowly parting them and concentrating his efforts there. Sara was moaning constantly now and was gripping the sheets in her fists. He fought to control his reactions when his fingers pushed inside her body. His own body was already raring to go again, which surprised him. He quickly moved his mouth to join his fingers and pushed her over the edge again. This time, she screamed his name in ecstasy. If she didn't stop arousing him with her reactions to his touch, he might be joining her by having his own orgasm without direct stimulation.

Gil moved his body up to join hers and kissed her.

"I need you now." Sara told him, but it sounded more like an order and one that he was more than willing to comply with. He lifted his hips and let her guide his boy into hers. She was a perfect fit for him and he thought that she might feel the same because she was arching up into him. He bent his head to suckle her breast since it was a temptation that was right in front of him.

"Ohhhmmmm." he wasn't sure what word that was supposed to be, but he knew what she meant. He moaned in agreement and the vibrations on her breast went straight to her hips. This had started the rhythm for him; not too slow and not too fast. He fought his smile when the tale of the three bears entered his mind. The sheets were too hot, the air was too cold, but Sara was just right. All thoughts immediately refocused on her when he felt her fingers digging into his hair and his ass. Her feet moved to wrap around his body, while he moved. She was perfect in her counter rhythm and soon they were racing together toward bliss. Sara got there first by only one heartbeat. Each of them screamed out their pleasure; thankful all of Gil's neighbors were at work. He collapsed on her body, his pants mingling with hers. He tilted his head up for a kiss which were a series of pecks until they gained their breathing returned to normal.

"Oh my God, that was fantastic." Sara muttered to the ceiling and she felt Gil nod his head on her chest.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." She answered and he rolled off her. Immediately she cuddled into his side and pulled the sheets up to cover them. He kissed her and both of them shared the same thought; _at least the gang doesn't know about the karaoke…_

The End???

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I've done my part (finally) so now it's your turn. If you have read both endings, then you will have noticed that both of them are fairly open-ended. I haven't decided if I'm going to go with a prequel, a sequel or both. I think it might turn out to be a sequel with flashbacks though. I want to send out a huge thank you to everyone who voted for the ending of their choice and also to Wanda, the beta goddess. You are the best.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and I sincerely apologize for the long delay between chapters. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

OR HOW ABOUT THIS ENDING?...

Grissom smiled with his eyes and silently told her what he was about to do. He was faster than she thought he would be and quickly slammed his mouth against hers. Sara was helpless to his kiss just as she was the first time. She could feel the slight chuckle in his chest and she joined him; knowing that the team was watching. When the kiss broke, he walked her over to the table with his arm around her waist. Their suspicions were right and all of them were sitting there slack-jawed and wide eyed. Patiently, they waited for each of them to regain their composure.

"I'm sorry to inform you Jim, but your little ploy didn't work. You're about a week too late." He looked at each of them and continued.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a date to finish and we'll see you tonight." He reached out and plucked his cell phone from the table in front of Catherine before taking Sara's hand and leading her out the door.

Catherine rushed out of her seat and caught them on the curb. Grissom was calling for a cab and once again she plucked the phone out of his hands. She told the cab company to cancel the ride and hung up the phone.

"It's still early yet, come back in with us for a little bit longer." She spoke to the couple. She watched them look at each other and shrug.

"Alright Catherine, we'll stay for a little bit longer." He said and held he door for both women. Sara and Gil sat very close together and he had his arm draped around her shoulders while she leaned into him.

"So, what act of God happened to finally pull the two of you together?" Brass asked for the group.

"I picked up Sara from a bar and went back to her place the next morning. We talked and it sort of happened." Gil said and Sara didn't feel like correcting him by announcing that she had been close to leaving for good.

"Well, I for one am glad this happened. This is one soap opera hat has gone on for too long." Catherine said and raised her glass to the couple.

"Thanks, but we would appreciate discretion at the lab. It doesn't need to be broadcast." Gil requested and they all nodded.

"Hey, where did you lean to dance like that, Grissom?" Greg asked.

"In my mother's living room." It was a typical Grissom answer; vague. Catherine stood up for her turn.

"Come on, Gil. Take me for a spin." Grissom shot daggers at Nick and rose to follow the red head. He knew that now his secret was out, he wouldn't be able to escape any further dancing opportunities. The bright spot to this was that he'd have Sara with him. He looked up and saw her laughing with the guys. He really wanted to get her out of here and back to his place.

"Relax Gil, she's not going anywhere and neither is your bed." Catherine spoke as though she were reading his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Catherine. It's just that we've had to cancel a few dates already because work got in the way. I want to spend some time with her." He said apologetically.

"That's understandable. Finish this dance with me and then you can get her out of here." She told him and he grinned in gratitude.

Sara watched him approach with hunger in his eyes.

"I'll see you all tonight." she told the group and stood up just as he and Catherine arrived. He followed her out the door, waving to the team as he passed. Each one of them had the same knowing smile on their face as the couple left.

On the curb, Grissom called for a cab and pulled Sara to him. She could already feel his desire for her and teased him by rubbing her ass into his groin. He gripped her hips even tighter.

"Saaarrraa, you're going to kill me if you keep that up." Sara could still hear some music from inside the club and continued to dance against him. After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only five minutes, the cab pulled up and they climbed in. Grissom gave the driver his address and turned his attentions back to Sara. He placed one hand on her thigh and started to return the teasing motions she had started on the curb. Sara had her eyes closed and her fists clenched. She bit her lip when his hand moved to her crotch. He smiled, pleased with the results of his revenge and checked the road to see where they were. He saw that they were turning onto his street so he regrettably removed his hands from her body to get his wallet from his pocket. He heard Sara softly whine at the loss of contact and it made him smile. He had his money ready for the driver and followed Sara out of the car. She pulled on his hand and they practically ran to his front door. Sara immediately flattened herself against it.

"In order to enter, you must pay the toll." She teased. He stepped into her personal space and kissed her as he slid his key in the door. Sara broke the kiss with a smile. He stepped in and she hopped on his back to nip at his ears a little easier. He dropped his keys in the bowl on the table by the door and put both of his hands on her thighs to hold her up. He walked to the kitchen and set her on the counter. He turned in her arms and shed his jacket for her. Sara pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Next, she went for his shirt while he reached for her bra. Each of them kicked off their shoes. Sara slid from the counter to shed her pants. Grissom matched her movements; both very eager to feel each others naked body. He pulled her close and kissed her. She was just the right height that his arousal slid between her thighs. She moaned and slowly began to move her hips back and forth. As soon as she started moving, it was his turn to moan.

"I can't wait any more." He said and pulled her to the bedroom.

Sara was laughing when he tugged her in front of him and pushed her on the bed. He was smiling as well when he climbed on top of her. She flipped them over so that she straddled his body. She didn't give him a chance to object as she raised herself and used her hand to guide him into her body. He moaned loudly and rested his hands on her hips. She started out with the intentions of going at a slow tempo, but it felt so good that she couldn't help but pick up speed. Grissom was helping her in the rush to climax. Both of them were moaning incoherently and they both knew exactly what the other was saying.

Sara never broke her stride when Grissom moved his hands. One hand went up to squeeze and play with her breasts while the other moved to where they were joined.

"Oh God!" Sara screamed with the rush of new sensations overloading her nervous system. Her body seized with pleasure and Grissom continued to help her pump his body up to join her. She fell limply on top of his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

After a few minutes, Sara rolled off to lie on his left side, using his shoulder for a pillow.

"I love you." she said. He tilted her head up to face him.

"I love you, too." He ended his sentence with a kiss. Sara was already feeling the fires of her libido stirring up again, but wanted to wait for him. He surprised her by rolling on top of her and continuing to kiss her. Sara eagerly wrapped her arms around him and put one of her hands into his sweaty curls. He caressed her body all while never leaving her mouth.

"I want to make love to you." he told her seriously. She nodded because they both knew that what had happened previously was relieving ten years of sexual repression, attraction, and desire. It was rushed and now they could take their time to learn one another.

"I want you to make love with me." she said and he took his cue to start learning her body. He was thorough and by the time he finished, there wasn't a single centimeter of skin left untouched by his lips, fingers or tongue. He now knew that her feet were ticklish and the back of her knees were particularly sensitive to his kiss. He spread her legs and nestled his body between them.

"I want my turn." Sara pouted and batted her eyes at him. He chuckled.

"We've got the rest of our lives for you to know my body, but I'll tell you one thing, I really like it when you look at me. It feels good to be held and stroked at the same time I'm stroking." She smiled brightly at him and nodded. He guided himself in her and she started to rub and stroke all everywhere she could reach. She had found the nape of his neck one of his erogenous zones and shamelessly exploited it. He maintained a slow and steady pace while he held her gaze. They shared their feelings without ever saying a word. Sara used her legs to rub the back of his thighs and meet his thrusts.

Sara suddenly broke eye contact with him as she threw her head back into the pillows for her orgasm; one that Gil never slowed for. Sara was grateful for him not stopping because it prolonged the feelings from him that her body loved. She looked back at him again with a smile. He bent down to steal a kiss and lowered his body so their chests were touching and he could wrap his arms under hers and hold onto her shoulders. Sara continued to meet his thrusts; her pleasure starting to climb the peak again. She could tell that he was reaching his breaking point and directed him with her eyes to touch her. He slid a hand between their bodies to urge Sara along. His thumb had been convincing because he could feel Sara's body starting to contract on his again. He pushed a little faster and Sara threw her head back for the second time. This time, Gil followed her over the cliff. He fell to her side, disengaging from her at the same time. Sara maneuvered herself back to where she was when round two had started. She rested one hand on his chest and he covered it with his own.

"Did you really learn to dance from your mother?" Sara asked.

"No, I said I learned in my mother's living room; which is true. My aunt Sylvia taught me."

"She did a good job."

"Where did you learn?" he asked.

"Here and there; I was bounced around so much as a child that I had a lot of different teachers. You were the best."

"Thank you." he said tiredly.

"At least they don't know about the karaoke." she said.

"I hope that they never find out either."

"You know I won't say anything." she said.

"I know. We'll never hear the end of it if they find out." he told her and she yawned.

"Get some sleep." he said and closed his eyes. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I went to the conference that year. It's coming up again, I saw Greg looking at the pamphlet for it. He's excited that at the end, there will be a party at a bar."

"If he wants to go, he'll submit the paperwork and I'll sign it." Sara kissed his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Across town, Greg was looking at the conference information on the internet. It was the twentieth anniversary of the conference and he was looking through photos of previous years. One photo in particular caught his eye and he immediately printed up the registration form as well as the photo he'd found. Now all he had to do was think of a good plan of what to do with this blackmail worthy picture and the people involved…

The End???

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I've done my part (finally) so now it's your turn. If you have read both endings, then you will have noticed that both of them are fairly open-ended. I haven't decided if I'm going to go with a prequel, a sequel or both. I think it might turn out to be a sequel with flashbacks though. I want to send out a huge thank you to everyone who voted for the ending of their choice and also to Wanda, the beta goddess. You are the best.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and I sincerely apologize for the long delay between chapters. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


End file.
